


in a room full of art

by suhnnyseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Husbands, Just Wholesome Things TM, M/M, Museums, Photographer Ten, for a change, just plain cute stuff, oh and i almost forgot, this was birthed in an hour and vaguely proofread by yours truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhnnyseok/pseuds/suhnnyseok
Summary: ...you’re the only masterpiece for me.“Johnny, babe, I can’t see the painting.”“Can’t you?”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	in a room full of art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ansypansy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansypansy/gifts).



> this is for nini, who fueled this whole fic with a single text message.  
> and yes, this is based off of ten and johnny's most recent looks because they made me feel [muted screaming]

“Johnny, babe, I can’t see the painting.”

“Can’t you?”

Ten watched on in confusion as Johnny struck a pose in front of the painting he had been trying to photograph. He knew Johnny was a little hungry for attention since he’d been busy at the exhibit all week, but sometimes his husband’s antics just flew over his head.

Ten tried to think like Johnny would as he watched the other turn to face him and raise a teasing eyebrow. _Can’t you?_

The realization brought a smile to Ten’s face as he squinted at Johnny, who was still busy turning his face at an angle that he knew made him look like a sculpture come to life.

“Oh you sly fucker, get out of the way. You just want compliments, don’t you?” Ten berated, smacking his husband gently on his (ridiculously beefy, what the fuck, he hadn’t even noticed) arm. Johnny laughed at that, the sound quiet but still ringing through the almost empty hall. 

They continue down the hall as Ten ambled around, pointing his camera at random paintings that caught his eye under the aureate lighting in the museum. Johnny trailed along beside him, occasionally pausing to read some of the information posted along with the artworks. They shared a comfortable silence between them, enjoying the peace and each other’s company with no need for constant conversation. It was one of the many things Ten loved about his bond with Johnny. No strain, no practiced ice breakers; just the simplicity of _being_ together.

“I always wonder why you come to all of these art exhibits when you have the most beautiful husband that sits at home and waits for you.” 

And then there were times like these, where Ten remembers how much he always misses Johnny when they have to spend time apart; his snarky comments about the smallest of things, his theatrics and reactions to just about anything. Ten always wondered why it was only Mark that was given the title of the designated ‘overreactor’ in their group of friends, since he clearly learned what he did from Johnny.

(“It’s in the drama, babe,” Johnny would say when he points it out. “Markie’s the laugh track in 90’s TV shows. Me? I’m every Shakespearean production personified.”)

“Very funny, John Suh,” he couldn’t help the endearing tone of his voice as he spoke. “Gazing into your eyes and ogling your hot bod would be rewarding for myself, but it doesn’t exactly add to the wallet.”

Johnny pushed forward, stepping in front of him and turning to face him as they continued down the hall. “Hmm. We could always make a business out of it.”

Ten only realized he was glaring at Johnny when he saw the shit eating grin growing on the other’s face. He loathed getting caught being protective over his husband, but he continued since Johnny seemed very pleased by it.

“And share my husband in all his glory with the rest of the world? They wish.”

It seems his reaction was what Johnny had been looking for, since he rushed forward to plant a kiss on Ten’s lips. “Well aren’t you possessive.” 

They would’ve spent the next few minutes gazing lovingly at each other had their sweet moment not been interrupted by a phone call. Ten rushed to pick it up, pecking Johnny’s cheek in apology as he rushed out to look for his employer. 

“Meet me in the hall when you’re done,” Johnny called out, smiling when Ten responded with a wink and thumbs up.

Johnny can’t help the stupidly giddy feeling that bubbled through him as he moved towards the main hall. It seemed to be the most populated room in the exhibit, teeming with people ranging from stiff looking suits to slightly rowdy children. 

He made use of his height for once as he scanned the room for his husband, eyes on the hunt for the ponytail Ten was unexplainably proud of. Once he’d spotted the other somewhere near the west wing, he beelined towards Ten and tried not to give away too much of his little plan from his expression.

“Hi Ten,” he greeted, placing a hand on Ten’s waist. The shorter turned to his with a gorgeous grin, reaching forward and entangling their fingers together. He gestured towards the two women he had been in conversation with.

“This is my husband, Johnny. You might have seen him in some of my work,” Ten introduced, a touch of smugness in his voice as he watched their expressions balk in recognition. “Johnny, these are the exhibition curators, Ms. Kang and Mrs. Han.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” he greeted easily, and smiled as they responded in kind. He didn’t allow himself to get distracted, however; he had plans to have a little fun.

“You busy, love? I think I just found my favorite piece from the exhibit,” he mumbled, voice low so only Ten could hear him. 

“Oh, so soon? You usually take hours!” his husband marveled. It was a tradition of sorts, to pick a favorite artwork or design from the many exhibits they attended. Between Ten’s job as an event photographer and Johnny’s trips abroad, they’d accumulated an impressive collection of choices. Maybe someday, they could collect all those pieces and build their own museum, a love letter to their adoration of art and each other.

Johnny could never let Ten know of this sappy fantasy of his if he ever wanted to live it down.

“Come on, I’ll show you.”

Johnny took it upon himself to cover Ten’s eyes as they made their way to room Johnny had come from. A couple of people stared in confusion, but Johnny was too concentrated to really be bothered. Besides, who wouldn’t stare at two dazzling men walking together? He knew he would.

Ten stumbled a little as he moved forward, trying to pry Johnny’s fingers away from his eyes. “Johnny, there’s no point in covering my eyes, I’ve been here this whole week-“

“Ah ah shh, just keep walking, Ten. Let me have my fun,” he requested as he continued to herd his husband towards the back of the room they had just entered.

Each room was dedicated to a different art style or medium, and this one was full of ornaments and accessories made of all kinds of metals. From full sets of armor to tiny trinkets, the space was tastefully loaded with shiny objects. It was a breathtaking arrangement, one that would tell stories the longer people’s eyes were on it.

Johnny’s eyes, however, were glued to a piece on the wall, large and beautiful, casted with a careful hand and attention to detail. He brought their two-person train to a stop right in front of it, and let his hands fall from Ten’s face with a grand flourish.

“Tada!”

There was a pause as Ten registered, and he took his sweet time to realize that he was staring back at his own face in the huge mirror in front of him. His expression shifted from confused to flustered to amused, finally breaking out into happy laughter as he hid his face in his hands.

“Oh my gosh, Johnny-“

The embarrassed break in his voice got a laugh out of Johnny too, and he wrapped his husband up in a hug from behind. “See? The prettiest artwork ever.”

Ten dropped his hands from his face to swat at Johnny’s arms again, but his warm cheeks and toothy grin betrayed his annoyance greatly.

“I hate you. You’re so cheesy, my gosh. Disgusting. Get away from me,” he complained, making no real move to get out of Johnny’s hold.

“Oh shut up, you love me,” Johnny drawled as he tucked his face into the space between Ten’s neck and shoulder. He felt himself grin as his ears picked up the hitch in his husband’s breath.

“I’m filing for divorce you fucking cheese ball, let me go!” Ten tried again, only to be stopped by Johnny grabbing his chin and tilting his face so their lips met in a soft kiss. 

If home were a feeling, it would be the way Ten’s lips felt against his, the way he so willingly let Johnny take control and deepen the kiss. It was the way Ten’s hand reached up to run his fingers through the hair on Johnny’s nape, and the way he smiled into the kiss even with their lips sealed together.

They broke apart, and Johnny grinned down at his husband, who stared up at him like he hung up the stars. And yeah, maybe he did, but just the ones that twinkle in Ten’s eyes every time he looked at Johnny.

“And let go of the one masterpiece I can call mine? You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave some love if you enjoyed it! and don't forget to stream kick back <3


End file.
